The Legend of Tecna: Tablet of Time
by StrikerDaisy
Summary: In an alternate universe, the residents of Magix live in the land of Hyrule. An evil has risen up to take hold of the Triforce, and the only ones who can stop him are...a technology geek, a clumsy boy, and his overtalkative fairy. What will happen when our favorite Winx Club characters assume roles in the famous video game, The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time?
1. The Boy without a Fairy

**A/N: Any Winx Club and Zelda fans out there? Hello? I might be the only one, who knows. Anyway, here's a crossover between the two. It's a parody of sorts of the Ocarina of Time story, with Winx Club characters filling the major roles! Enjoy!**

* * *

He was having that dream again. The one with the little girl riding the white horse and the pasty-skinned man riding the crimson one. He had been having that dream every night for the past few weeks and couldn't figure out what it meant. Wait, there was something new. A small voice in his dream, telling him to listen! He strained to hear what the voice was saying. It was telling him to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes to see a tiny glowing body perched on his nose. "TIMMY! WAKE UP!" it yelled at him. "IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR LAZY BUM OUT OF BED, I'LL TURN YOU INTO A TOAD!" Completely startled, Timmy rolled out of bed, hitting his head on the wood floor below. "That's better," the tiny voice said much more calmly. Timmy sat up and looked closer at his new alarm clock. It looked like a tiny girl, enveloped in orange light, and she had glowing...wait...were those wings? Was that a fairy? To answer his question, the little girl spoke again, "I'm Stella! I'm going to be your fairy partner!"

Timmy couldn't believe it! He finally got a fairy! He was the only boy in the whole Kokiri forest who didn't have one. The fairies were their partners, following them wherever they went. It was like having a constant companion. Excited, he smiled at his little orange fairy. She frowned back. "I have an important message from the Great Deku Tree. He needs to see you right away!"

Why would the Great Deku Tree want to see him? It wasn't like he could do anything special. Why, he had just gotten his fairy that day! But since he didn't dare question the Great Deku Tree's knowledge, Timmy climbed down from his tree house to the forest floor. There to meet him was his best friend Flora and her fairy, Chatta. "Is that what I think it is?" Chatta excitedly asked. "You finally got a fairy, Timmy! And look, she's absolutely gorgeous! Do you think she's going to like me? Are we going to be best friends like you and Flo-"

"Enough, Chatta," Flora calmly reprimanded her over-talkative fairy. Turning towards Timmy, she congratulated him. "I'm so happy for you, Timmy! I knew you would get a fairy sooner or later." She smiled sweetly, and he blushed back at her. Flora had been his friend for as long as he could remember. She was the only one who accepted him, even though he was different than the other Kokiri people. He was grateful to have someone whom he could talk to, play with, or just sit with, basking in the forest's glory. "I heard that the Great Deku Tree summoned you," Timmy snapped out of his thoughts as Flora spoke. "You better get going, it might be urgent!" He nodded, remembering that Flora had told him that she could feel the Great Deku Tree's pain and that something was wrong with him. Flora had a gift with plants, that was for sure. Hurrying off, Timmy talked to a few other Kokiri before reaching the entrance to the Great Deku Tree's residence. He was stopped by none other than Riven—the self-proclaimed boss of the Kokiri.

"Where do you think you're going, Mainframe?" Timmy sighed at hearing his nickname. Riven had treated him like a machine since he first met him. Since Timmy didn't have a fairy, Riven denied his existence, claiming that he must be a robot since he lived without a fairy. "You can't go see the Great Deku Tree. You need a sword and a shield, and I highly doubt you will be able to get those," Riven smirked as he pushed Timmy away.

"What a meanie," Stella spoke in his ear. "Well, looks like you have to find that sword and shield before you can go visit the tree. Come on, hustle!" Stella continued nagging Timmy until he scraped enough rupees to buy the shield. Running as fast as his legs could carry him, he ran into the store and handed the shop-owner his money. In exchange, he received a small orange shield, glowing with energy.. "I would have picked a different color, maybe bright pink, but that will have to do," Stella continued to talk. "Now, we have to get that sword from somewhere. Wait, I know!"

After spending two hours searching for the sword in the Lost Woods, Timmy deemed his search hopeless. Trudging back to his tree house, ready to tell Stella to return to the Great Deku Tree with his apologies for not being able to see him personally, something caught his eye. He hadn't noticed before, but atop the fenced-off training ground, there was a small tunnel. Finding new strength from within, he dashed up the hill and hopped over the fences. Kneeling down, Timmy crawled through the small opening. He had discovered a new area of the forest! He jumped in excitement at his accomplishment, only to be run over by an incoming boulder. Holding his head as he got back up, he dizzily walked around in circles a few times, before tripping over a big wooden chest. "Quit falling down and open that thing!" Stella shouted in his ear. Doing as she said, Timmy opened up the chest. Light illuminated his face as he reached in and pulled out a glowing orange sword to match his shield. It was small, but it fit perfectly in the palm of his hand. Giddy at his new possession, he turned to crawl back to the Kokiri forest, but he was hit with the boulder again. "You know, you really should learn how to stand on your own two feet." Timmy was already tired of Stella's constant chatter, but he figured he would have to put up with her for a little while longer.

"You got a sword and a shield. Great job, Mainframe," Riven told Timmy as he showed him the glowing weapons. "I guess you can see the Great Deku Tree now," he gestured to the opening behind him. Beaming, Timmy stepped towards the entryway to the Deku Tree's grounds. "Psych!" Riven yelled as he pulled out his own glowing purple sword and shield. "Do you really think I'd let you go that easily? You're in for the fight of your life!"

* * *

**A/N: This is NOT going to be your generic cardboard cut-out crossover where the names of the characters are just changed. There are going to be some differences in the plot. Nothing too major, the basic story is going to be the same, but there will be some minor changes that deal with characters' reactions and such (like Riven fighting Timmy!). Another thing, not all the characters' names are going to change. Most of the important ones will, but if I come across one that doesn't need to be changed, it won't. We'll see as the story goes along! I'm going to update this once and a while, but my top priority right now is my Rhythm Thief story, Secret of the Symbol. Feel free to check it out, and stay tuned for when Timmy meets the Great Deku Tree! Daisy out!**

**Oh and if you couldn't tell already, I'm attempting to tell the whole story without Timmy talking. We'll see how that goes!**


	2. Fairy Fighting

Timmy froze as Riven lunged at him, sword in hand. Not knowing exactly what to do, he held up his shield in fright and barely blocked Riven's blade. The force of the hit was strong enough to knock Timmy to the ground. Riven stood over top of Timmy, smirking. "You survived longer than I thought you would," he sarcastically told him. Raising his sword high over his head, Riven prepared to deal a finishing blow to poor Timmy. "Better ask Farore for courage, because you're cowering in the face of death!"

"Sun blast!" a tiny voice shouted. A ball of yellow light collided with Riven, knocking the purple shield out of his hand. Timmy seized the opportunity to stand himself up and scurry away. Hiding in a patch of grass, he peeked out to see his little fairy Stella fighting Riven. Once he realized what was happening, Riven was able to block most of the incoming light spheres with his sword, but he wasn't always so lucky. Timmy could see Riven getting weaker with every blow he took.

"Hey! Timmy! Over here!" Stella yelled mid-battle. Timmy shakily stood up and clutched the sword and shield he had gotten only hours before. "Don't be a scaredy-scrub! I'm going to help you, for Din's sake!" She landed on the tip of his orange sword and began to teach him how to wield it. She explained how to attack and defend, lunge and dodge, and even how to backflip. Timmy was a fast learner. Soon, he and Riven were equally matched, then, Timmy surpassed him. A strike from Riven here, a block from Timmy there, then a hard blow to the side from Timmy. Riven toppled over into the grass, the look of defeat filling his eyes.

Timmy leaned down to help him up, and Riven pushed him away. "I don't need help from you, Mainframe."

Stella quickly interjected, "He has a name you know. It's Timmy."

"I know what his name is, stupid fairy!" Riven yelled. Riven's own fairy had been hiding in his hat during the confrontation, but after hearing Riven's comment, she decided to talk to him.

"It's not polite to call others stupid, Mr. Riven," Riven's fairy Tune told him. "And calling people by their real names is generally preferred over derogatory nicknames."

Timmy could tell by Riven's annoyance that he had heard this speech before. "He deserves it, Tune! He ruined my chances of being Flora's friend and being the Great Deku Tree's favorite! It's all because she liked him better. That's why the tree summoned him and not me! If Timmy hadn't shown up, I would be Flora's best friend, and the Great Deku Tree would summon me!"

"Now wait just a darn minute," Stella flew right up to Riven and landed on his nose. "The Great Deku Tree doesn't pick favorites. He has important business with Timmy, and I suggest you don't interfere, Mister."

Tune agreed, "Stella's right, Riven. The Great Deku Tree wouldn't have made you the boss of the Kokiri if he didn't like you. He knows that it's impolite to pick favorites."

"Whatever," Riven said as he began to leave. "I'm going to go talk to Flora." Shrugging her tiny shoulders, Tune turned to follow him.

Timmy watched as Riven walked back towards Flora's little hut. He knew Flora wasn't overly fond of Riven's ego, but she did usually know how to calm him down when he was angry, which was pretty often. "Hey! Stop lollygagging! You're wasting time! Move move move!" Stella barked at Timmy. Remembering why he was there in the first place, Timmy headed off towards the Great Deku Tree's meadow. When he arrived, he stared in awe at the massive plant. It was taller than all the Kokiri people combined, and probably thicker too. It's eyes were full of sadness, but Timmy had no clue why. "Great Deku Tree!" Stella yelled as she flew up to it.

"Stella, thank ye for bringing the hero here." Timmy blinked. Hero? That couldn't be him. It wasn't possible. Timmy wasn't a hero. Timmy was a clumsy Kokiri who just got his fairy and could barely hold a sword. "Timothy, I have summoned ye for a very important task. A man with pale skin and a burgundy coat hath cursed me. There is nothing I can do to stop the curse, so ye must, Timothy. The fate of the Kokiri, nay, the fate of the world is entrusted to ye. Ye are the only one who can save us."

Timmy didn't even have time to think. The Great Deku Tree opened up its mouth, beckoning for him to step inside and break the curse. "We don't have all day, you know!" Stella returned and was as loud as ever. "Hello? The Great Deku Tree is going to die if you don't hustle your bustle inside! Go!" After nodding several times to Stella, he took a deep breath. Gripping his sword and tightly, Timmy stepped inside the Great Deku Tree.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if you were expecting some huge, epic fight between Riven and Timmy, but I try to shy away from long, drawn-out battle sequences. They usually bore me when I read them (sometimes I just skip them altogether), and I don't usually write them. The only other thing I can think of is that I'm going to use those corny phrases with their goddesses (for Din's sake!) all the time. I find those things amusing. Feel free to leave a review! Daisy out!**


	3. Inside the Great Deku Tree

The second Timmy saw the inside of the Great Deku Tree, he turned and tried to run out. "Oh no you don't," Stella flew and pulled him back. "You need to be in here! The fate of the Great Deku Tree depends on you!" Timmy turned back toward the inside and took a cautious step forward. Then another. There were monstrous plants everywhere, Deku Babas if he remembered correctly. He tried to avoid them as much as he could. Seeing a patch of vines hanging, he decided it was in his best interest to climb them, away from those Kokiri-eating plants. He made it to the top, only to find tons of creepy spiders, called Skullwalltulas, crawling all over the walls. He screamed and tried to back away, but in the process, he fell off of the ledge and into the spiderweb at the center of the tree.

"Oh for Farore's sake," Stella groaned. "You have to be more careful, mister!" She flew up to the floor where he was just at. "There are so many things you missed up here!" Quickly opening a treasure chest, she pulled out a slingshot. "You are going to need this to fight!" She brought it down and shoved it in his pouch. "There, now get up!" He tried to sit up, but snapped back down. He was stuck on the spiderweb. "You have got to be joking," Stella glared at the fallen hero. "I'm only doing this once, you hear?" She flew back and zapped the web with her magic. It slowly disintegrated, and when it could no longer hold Timmy's weight, it dropped him to the level beneath.

He landed in a pool on the bottom of the next floor. Swimming up and gasping for air, Timmy emerged from the water. He swam over to the nearest land he could find and pulled himself up. There were many more spiderwebs in this room. He looked up and saw a torch above him. All he needed was something to burn. Looking around, he saw a withered Deku Baba. Taking a deep breath, he swung his sword through the stem of the plant. It fell apart, leaving a wooden stick behind. He took the stick and tried to light it on fire, but the torch was too high up. Taking off his hat, he shook it a few times to get his fairy friend out. "Hey, I wasn't done doing my nails!" He motioned at the tall torch. "You expect me to help you get that down? Fat chance. You should find fire somewhere else!" He did the next best thing. He threw the stick at the torch. It quickly lit and bounced off of the wall back to him. Grabbing on to the lit end, he threw it like a javelin over the water gap and into the spiderweb. The web burned and melted away, leaving an open hole for him to jump to. Grabbing Stella by her tiny waist, Timmy ran back to jump over the large gap. "Hey! Let me go! Why are you carrying me? This is so rude!" He leaped and wouldn't have made it on his own, but the extra boost from Stella's flying gave him enough height to grab onto the edge of the faraway island. Satisfied at his ingenuity, Timmy jumped through the hole, hoping the next puzzle would be as easy as this one.

There were only three Deku Scrubs in this room. Timmy could figure out by their firing pattern that he had to defeat them in a certain order, 2-3-1 to be exact, but actually defeating them was another story. He had spent the past fifteen minutes getting pelted with Deku nuts, and he had run out of recovery hearts to heal himself. "The shield has to face the one you're trying to kill! It's not hard!" Stella barked in Timmy's ear. Finally mustering enough strength to stand, he held his shield in front of his bespectacled face and ran towards the second Deku Scrub. The projectile bounced off of the shield and stunned it. He did the same for the third and first, and before he knew it, the defeated Deku Scrub was talking to him.

"Please don't hurt us! I'll tell you a secret, Queen Goma is in the next room, and her eye is her weak spot! Just don't kill me!"

"Well, that's useful information," Stella pondered. "Get lost plant weirdos!" The Deku Scrubs wasted no time retreating to the ground. "Come on, Timmy," Stella urged. "Queen Who's-her-face must be the one that is hurting the Great Deku Tree! We have to destroy her!" Timmy, fear plastering his face, walked inside the next room. The door shut behind him, and when he tried to open it, it wouldn't budge. Scared out of his mind, he looked around, until his gaze settled on what looked like an eyeball. It blinked, then fell from the ceiling in front of him. "That must be the Queen!" Stella yelled. Timmy looked up at the massive creepy parasite, and noted that the eye was too far away for him to hit with his sword. He pulled out the slingshot that Stella got for him and aimed at the eye. Taking into account the stronger gravity due to their underground position, he fired the projectile at just the right trajectory, and it landed in Goma's eye. She flopped to the floor, and Timmy hacked away at the eye with his sword. After a few hits, Goma got up and crawled to the ceiling, but Timmy shot her with the slingshot again. He slashed the eye once more, and it exploded in a mass of green goo. "Gross!" Stella yelled, trying to shake the guts off of her wings. The rest of the body vaporized, and Timmy fainted. "Seriously? You're supposed to be the hero! Not a scaredy-scrub!" Stella pulled Timmy towards the pillar of blue light, and both of them were transported outside the tree.

Timmy opened his eyes to see Stella hovering over him. "You're finally awake! The Great Deku Tree has to tell you something important! Even I don't know what it is!" He sat up and looked at the guardian tree of the forest.

"Timothy," he began, "thank ye for breaking the curse on me, but I see now that nothing you could have done would have stopped my downfall. The curse was too strong, and I will not survive. The man who hath put the curse on me, he was after a special stone, Kokiri's Emerald. I entrust it to ye. Take it to the princess in Hyrule Castle. She will know how to stop the terrible man from destroying the world. And Stella..."

"Yes, Great Deku Tree?"

"I want you to lead Timothy, and help him in any way you can. I am counting on you...Stella...Goodbye..."

Stella flew up to the Great Deku Tree, sobbing, "Wait! Don't go! I'm going to miss you! You're like my dad! Please! Stay with us! Don't die! Don't die!" She touched the tree trunk with her little hand. Sniffling, she quietly said, "Goodbye, Great Deku Tree."

**A/N: This chapter was fun to write! I get to mess with the dungeons and play them as Timmy would play them! There will me much more dungeon mischief as the story progresses. I don't know if you noticed, but I added a cover to the story! It's actually part of a cover series that I'm doing, and it will change as the story progresses, so stay tuned with that! And don't forget to leave a review! Daisy out!**


	4. Hyrule Market

Timmy fingered the shining green stone that the Great Deku Tree had given him. It was very radiant, caused by total internal reflection of the light inside the emerald. He carefully put it into his pouch, silently promising to keep it safe until he could give it to the princess in Hyrule Castle. Stella had landed on his shoulder, mourning the loss of the Great Deku Tree. He couldn't blame her, that tree was the closest thing he had to a father, too. He slowly walked back down the path to the forest, ready to begin his adventure. Unfortunately, a familiar face was waiting for him when he returned.

"What did you do?" Riven inquired of Timmy. "The Great Deku Tree...did he die?" Timmy stared blankly at Riven from behind his glasses. "He did, didn't he? You really did it this time, Mainframe! The Great Deku Tree died, and it's all your fault! None of this would have happened if you hadn't gone to see him! I should have been the one! I could have saved him! You loser! What are we going to do now?" Timmy didn't know how to answer. He knew it wasn't his fault the Great Deku Tree had died; it was Queen Goma's presence and the curse. Not answering, he walked past Riven toward the exit from the forest. "Hey! I wasn't finished chewing you out!" Riven yelled to Timmy, but Timmy continued walking right out of the forest.

He came to the bridge connecting the Kokiri Forest to the outside world. The Kokiri had always been told that they could not leave the forest, so the bridge is as far as any of them had ever gone. Admittedly, Timmy was frightened. He didn't want to die if he left the forest, but he had to deliver the stone, for the Great Deku Tree. He took a deep breath and crossed the bridge. He had almost made it out, when he heard a voice behind him.

"So, you are leaving..." It was Flora. She was waiting to see him off. "I always knew you were different from us, Timmy. You were special and were always destined to leave the forest. I made this for you," she said as she handed him a harp she had made. It was fashioned from a fine Deku Stick, and the strings were coiled grasses pulled tightly. She strummed a few chords on it before handing it to Timmy. "Whenever you play this harp, please think of me." Timmy nodded and looked at the harp. She had cut the grasses to the perfect length, creating the most harmonious standing waves when he strummed the strings. She pulled out her own harp and began plucking out a song. Timmy tried his best to replicate it on his own harp. "This is my special song," Flora began. "I only teach it to my closest friends. Whenever you want to talk to me, you can play this song." Smiling after mastering his new song, one he would come to call "Flora's Song," Timmy looked up at Flora, but her expression was one of sadness. Quietly, she spoke one last time, "Remember, we will be friends forever." Timmy looked up at her. She was the only Kokiri to ever understand him, the only one to spend time with him, and his only best friend. He didn't want to leave, but he knew that he had to. It was the only way he could protect her and the rest of the Kokiri. He quickly turned and ran out of the forest. Flora gazed on for a bit, then turned to head back to the forest herself. Passing by a few confused Kokiri children asking about Timmy and the Great Deku Tree, she made her way to the entrance to the Lost Woods. She turned back to see Riven talking to the other Kokiri, no doubt spreading more rumors about Timmy. She sighed and entered the Lost Woods, making her way to her secret hideout—the Sacred Forest Meadow. She would play her song there and wait for Timmy to return.

Timmy gasped as he looked at the landscape surrounding him. Never had he seen this much open space. He stood on the edge of a massive field, one he called Hyrule Field. Stella started talking for the first time since the two of them had left the Great Deku Tree, "All right! We made it out of the forest. Now all we have to do is find the castle! Maybe we should follow the path." Timmy did as Stella told him and walked along the path. It was getting late, but he could see the drawbridge in front of the castle from a distance. He stopped. That drawbridge was familiar. It was in his dream—the one about the frightening man and the little girl. He knew he had come to the right place. Shakily stepping across the drawbridge, he made it into the town just before it was closed. There was a guard on duty, and Timmy walked over, hoping he could overhear something about the castle he was supposed to visit.

The guard looked down at the little boy and greeted him, "Hello, son! I don't think I've seen you around here before. Welcome to Hyrule Market! There are tons of things for you to do inside. You can try out the Bombchu Bowling Alley or look at the new Happy Mask Shop! Enjoy your stay!" Timmy smiled and left. He hadn't learned anything pertaining to the whereabouts of the castle, but at least he knew that the market would be an interesting place. He walked in and was almost hit by a man running around in circles. There were crowds of people fighting over who knows what, a beggar asking for the contents of a bottle, and a little pink-haired girl humming to herself in the center of the plaza. Stella zoomed out and spoke in Timmy's ear, "You should ask around to see if anyone knows where the castle is." That girl would do, she seemed like she could use someone to talk to anyway. The problem was that Timmy didn't usually talk to people, especially girls. He took a deep breath and tapped her on the shoulder. She spun around and greeted him with bright purple eyes and a huge smile.

"Hey, I've never seen you before! My name's Roxy! My dad owns Lon Lon ranch! What's your name?" Timmy hesitated to answer, and Stella flew around his head, trying to get him to say something. "Hey, you have a fairy! I was wondering why you were wearing those weird clothes. You must be from the forest! Well, Fairy Boy, if you ever want to come visit, I'll be at the ranch!" Timmy stared blankly back at her. Seeing that he wasn't going to ask her about anything, Stella grabbed his hand and pulled it toward the castle. "Oh, you want to know about the castle?" Roxy realized. "There's tons of guards on duty there. They protect Princess Tecna! She lives inside. I even heard that she installed a high-tech security system herself to ward off intruders! The only way you'd be able to pass it is if you had something to see where all the booby traps are, but I don't even know if such a thing exists." Timmy furrowed his brow in thought. There must be something here that he could use to see hidden things, but he didn't know what it would be or where he could find one. "I have to go find my dad! Bye, Fairy Boy!" Roxy yelled as she bounded off towards the castle grounds.

Stella began talking to Timmy again. "Something you can use to see the booby traps, I wonder what we could use. I guess the only way to find out is to ask people!" Timmy proceeded to ask all the people in the town about it, but none of them had ever heard of such a thing. He tried buying one in the different stores, but they didn't carry anything helpful either. Timmy dejectedly meandered into the Happy Mask Shop, although he didn't see what a mask would be able to do to help him. Poking his head over the counter, he saw the shop owner smiling at him.

"Welcome to the Happy Mask shop! Here, I will lend you a mask that you can sell to others! You bring the mask to someone who needs it, and you bring the payment back to me! No rupees required on your end!" Timmy peered into his own wallet. Good thing he didn't need to pay right away. He only had five rupees in his wallet. He looked around at some of the different masks. There was a cute Keaton Mask, a spooky Skull Mask, among many others that he didn't recognize. The one that caught his attention the most, though, was a strange silver mask with an eye on the front. He decided to ask the shop owner about it. "Ah," the salesman responded, "you're wondering about the Mask of Truth. It's a very special mask that is said to give the wearer the power to know the truth. Would you like to borrow it?" Timmy took the mask off of its stand and held it to his head. It was strange, alright. He took it off and put it in his pouch. That was the last store he had to check, so he had to risk going into the castle not knowing where the traps would be laid. He only hoped that his intuition would be enough.

**A/N: So I'm changing a bit up about the Mask of Truth and the Lens of Truth, if you couldn't already tell. Don't worry, it all works out in the end! I'm also shoving some physics terminology here and there, because Timmy is a bit of a nerd, after all! School starts back up tomorrow, and I've got over a month with only one break, so this story probably won't be updated for a little while, but who knows? Don't forget to leave a review, and follow/favorite if you so desire! Daisy out!**


	5. Hyrule Castle Courtyard

Timmy stared at the gate preventing him from entering the Castle grounds. It was much too tall for him to get over, and the guard in front had just told him that he wasn't authorized to enter. Stella flew around and perched on Timmy's shoulder. "You know," she started, "there must be a way to sneak around the guards." Timmy rolled his eyes. They obviously needed to find another way, so why bother pointing it out? He turned back, determined to find a way to scale the cliff that would take him over the gate, when a familiar face caught his eye. "Isn't that the girl we saw in the market?" Stella asked. Timmy nodded and approached her. She turned and smiled.

"Oh, it's you, Fairy Boy! Are you going to the castle?" Timmy nodded. "My dad is in there somewhere, and he's probably asleep. Will you take this weird egg? It should wake him up!" She handed Timmy a warm egg. He could feel whatever was inside it moving. "Thanks, Fairy Boy! You're a real friend! Just tell my dad to go back to the ranch! I'm heading back now. It's late."

Timmy looked up at the sky to see a full moon overhead. It was late, alright. After saying goodbye to Roxy, he looked back at the cliff he was trying to climb. Sure enough, there was a vine hanging down. Pulling on it first to see if it would hold his weight, Timmy slowly climbed up. When he made it on top of the cliff, Timmy looked around. He could see that he had a clear path over the gate from his altitude, but he also saw guards swarming the courtyard. Taking into account their patrolling pattern, Timmy calculated the safest route for him to penetrate the guards' defenses without being seen. He leaped off of the cliff, and fell on his face. Stella grabbed him by the ear and pulled him up. "What are you doing? You should roll when you get close to the ground so you don't hurt yourself!" Holding his head in pain, Timmy finally stood up. By now, the moon was low in the sky; it was almost morning. He quickly remembered the route and ran as fast as his little legs could carry them. Just like he had predicted, he evaded all of the guards. Once he got to the gate in front of the castle, he saw that he wouldn't be able to avoid the guards posted there, so he jumped into the moat. Unfortunately, Timmy had forgotten that he couldn't swim. Flailing his arms madly, Timmy gasped for breath as he tried to stay afloat. "Oh for the love of Nayru," Stella moaned. She flew up to Timmy's ear and shouted, "The water is only a couple feet deep! You can stand in it!" Timmy stopped moving. Sure enough, the moat was very shallow. Regaining his composure, he waded through the water and climbed back up onto dry land.

Since he couldn't get into the main entrance to the castle, Timmy looked for an alternate entrance. He found one that might work soon after: a small hole in the castle wall that water was flowing out of. It was a little too far for him to jump to, however, so he needed to find a way to get closer. There were plenty of crates lying around, so Timmy began moving them closer to his secret entrance. He wasn't having too much trouble pushing it, until it stopped short. He pushed harder, but the crate wouldn't budge. Walking around to see what the obstruction was, he saw a man lying down in front of his crate. He was wearing overalls and had a milk jug in his hand, so Timmy decided to assume it was Roxy's father. He poked him on the nose, but he didn't even stir. Stella yelled in his ear for a few minutes, but he didn't react. "Ugh, we're never going to wake him up!" Stella complained. Just then, the sun peeked over the horizon, and Timmy felt the egg in his pouch moving. He pulled it out to see a small chicken hatching. It was the weirdest bird he had ever seen. Here it was, just hatched out of an egg, and its feathers were completely dry! Not only that, but it could already make noise. CUCCO! CUCCO! It squawked. Timmy decided to call these strange chickens Cuccos. He looked back down at the man, who had begun to sit up. The Cucco must have woken him up.

Roxy's father stood up and looked down at Timmy. "What time is it? Oh no, it's morning! I left Roxy alone! She must be so worried!" He ran off before Timmy could even ask him his name. But that didn't matter, because now he could make his way into the castle. He pushed the crate down into the moat and hopped from it to the hole in the wall. Feeling the water running over his hands and knees, he crawled through to the inner grounds of the castle.

When Timmy emerged from the hole in the wall, he was a little surprised to see no guards posted. "It's because of that new security whatever Roxy told us about," Stella yawned. "You need to find a way around the traps." This was going to be harder than Timmy had anticipated. There were no signs of traps anywhere. He needed to figure out a way to see where the traps truly were. Hesitating a bit at the absurdity of his idea, he pulled out the Mask of Truth he had borrowed from the Happy Mask Shop. Securing it on his face, he was shocked at what he saw. There were indeed booby traps lined everywhere in the courtyard, but there was a specific path he could follow to avoid them all. Right in front of him was a deep pit, but since he could see it with the mask, he jumped right over. The next section had a wall of lasers pointing in almost every direction, but there was one area untouched by the beams. Timmy quickly ran through there. He climbed over a small wood bridge to avoid a chasm filled with water, and he ran in front of the digital scanner sweeping the area. Once he got past it, he turned, but didn't see any more security measures. Still being cautious, he stepped forward into a large circular courtyard. Standing at the opposite end was a young girl with bright magenta hair. Timmy continued walking, and she turned around.

"What?" she quickly asked. "How did you breach security?" She walked up closer to Timmy, who started to wonder if coming to the castle was a bad idea. "Where did you get this mask?" she quickly accused. "Faragonda was the only one to know of the mask's whereabouts. If you stole it from her..."

Ready to defend her partner, Stella zoomed out into the girl's face. "Hey! Stop it! Timmy just got the mask from the Happy Mask Shop in town! You don't need to accuse him of being a thief!"

The girl blinked. "Is that a...a fairy?"

Stella sighed, "Duh. That's why I can fly."

"Would you mind taking off the mask?" the girl politely asked. Timmy didn't say anything, but removed the mask and put it in his pouch.

"You have red-rimmed glasses!" she joyfully exclaimed.

"Um," Stella said, "that's relative because?"

"Tell me, do you have the Spiritual Stone of the Forest? The green, shining stone? If you do, then you're the boy I dreamed about!" Timmy pulled Kokiri's Emerald out of his pouch and handed it to the girl. She dreamed about him? But now that he studied her more closely, he dreamed about her, too. She was the one on the white horse escaping from the man on the black horse.

"Since you have come, then the prophecy must be true," the girl reasoned. "Oh, where are my manners? Your fairy introduced you to me, but I didn't introduce myself! I'm Tecna, princess of Hyrule!"

**A/N: I've got a Health project this weekend, but I had a little time to work on TLOT! Next chapter, Tecna explains the prophecy to Timmy, and he learns about the next Spiritual Stone! Until next time! Daisy out!**


	6. Princess Tecna

"I'm sure you are aware of the story of the golden goddesses," Tecna said. Timmy nodded. "Since you know how the world came to be, it would be illogical to tell you again. I will add a bit to your knowledge, though." Timmy couldn't help but smirk. What could she possibly know that he didn't? "The golden goddesses go by many names. The Kokiri are incorrectly told that they are named Din, Nayru, and Farore. Likewise, the members of the Gerudo clan are taught that they are named Belladonna, Lysslis, and Tharma."

"Wait," Stella interjected. "You're saying we've been revering the wrong goddesses all these years?"

"It's not that you have been revering the wrong goddesses," Tecna alerted her. "You were just calling them by their outdated names. The one whom you call Din is truly named Daphne, the goddess of power. The one whom you call Nayru is named Arcadia, the goddess of wisdom. And the one whom you call Farore is named Morgana, the goddess of courage."

"What do you mean our names are outdated?" Stella asked.

"Don't you remember?" Tecna responded, clearly annoyed. "The goddesses' names were updated soon after I was born! The Kokiri kept using their ancient names. Updates are crucial! Whether it's the newest software, or a new computer, or a-"

"Tecna, dear. You best tell the boy about your dream before the man leaves."

Timmy turned around to see an older woman standing behind them. Her white hair was pulled back into a bun, and the strange symbol that was on the Mask of Truth was adorned around her neck.

"Oh, sorry Faragonda," Tecna stammered. "I guess I got carried away talking about technology."

Faragonda smiled back and smoothly spoke, "Tell him, young princess."

Grabbing Timmy's hand, Tecna led him to the other side of the courtyard to a giant window. "There is a man on the other side of my window. His name is Valtor, and he's the leader of the Gerudo clan. They live in the desert on the other side of Hyrule Field. He wants to ally the Gerudos with us, the Hylians, but I'm sure he's not sincere. I think he is in search of the Ultimate Power. Would you look through the window so you know what he looks like?"

Timmy nodded and peered through. The man he saw was the same one in his dreams. He had long, flowing hair and skin almost pure white. The deep maroon cape that he wore almost touched the floor, and his eyes were a mysterious gray shade, like they were hiding something important. Valtor suddenly turned his head toward the window, and Timmy quickly ducked.

"Did he see you?" Tecna asked, concerned. Timmy shook his head. "Even if he did, he doesn't know what we're planning." Timmy looked back, confused. "Oh right, I forgot to tell you the plan! You see, after Daphne, Arcadia, and Morgana created the world, they formed three sacred triangles, collectively called the Triforce, and locked them away in a realm called Realix. The only way to access this realm is to collect the other two Spiritual Stones, and bring them to the Temple of Time. Once all three Spiritual Stones are in place, whoever wants to pass through the Gate to Realix must play the Song of Time on the Tablet of Time. The tablet is a treasure that the Royal family keeps. When the time is right, we will open the Gate to Realix together and obtain the Ultimate Power—the Triforce! Since we have good intentions for the use of the Ultimate Power, Hyrule will be blessed! If Valtor were to get it, the whole land would be cursed."

This is why that man cursed the Great Deku Tree? Because he wanted to gain the Ultimate Power from within Realix? This was all a bit mind-boggling, even for Timmy, but he did his best to keep up with what the princess was telling him. "The next Spiritual Stone is found on Death Mountain. The Gorons have it. You know what the Gorons are, right?" Timmy nodded. The Gorons were a race of ogres that ate rocks and lived on the mountain. "Oh, I didn't even ask you if you wanted to help me. You do want to help, don't you?" Tecna's eyes were filled with anxiety as she asked him. Timmy knew that she would not be allowed to collect the Spiritual Stones herself and that it would be dangerous for her to do so. What choice did he have? He was the only one who could help save Hyrule.

Stella flew up to Tecna and landed on her headpiece. "Darling, why do you think we came here? We want to save everyone!"

"Then it's settled," Tecna proclaimed. "You will travel to Death Mountain to obtain the Spiritual Stone of Fire."

Spiritual Stone of _Fire_? That sounded rather dangerous to Timmy. Did he really know what he was getting himself into? He was starting to doubt what little ability he had.

"My attendant Faragonda, whom you met before, will lead you out. Good luck, Timmy and Stella! I'll be waiting for you."

Timmy walked up to the taller woman. She had kind eyes, but her gaze was piercing, like she was looking right through him. She began to speak, "I've been Princess Tecna's attendant since she was a baby. I'm one of the last members of the Company of Light. We had our headquarters in Kakariko Village, at the base of Death Mountain. There will be people there who are willing to help you. Tecna seemed to be a bit scatterbrained around you; she doesn't talk to people face-to-face very often. I'm afraid she didn't quite explain her dream in its entirety. Allow me to do that for you. She dreamed that she was trapped in a computer program. A dark virus rose and consumed her, but from afar, a new update came to fight the virus. The white light that shone around him played the song of the royal family, and the orange light that flew around him was leading him to vanquish the virus. You are the new update, and Tecna feels that it is your destiny to help her defeat Valtor. My role is to teach you a song I like to call 'Tecna's Lullaby.' Use it to prove your connection with the royal family." Faragonda lifted her fingers to her lips and began to whistle a calm tune. Timmy quickly pulled out his harp that Flora made him and played along. The song was only three simple notes, and he learned it quite well. Faragonda stopped whistling and grabbed Timmy by the hand to lead him out of the castle.

"I see that you have the Mask of Truth, young Timothy," Faragonda started. Timmy looked down at his pouch where the mask was kept. "It is an ancient artifact that the company of light used to seal up an ancient creature in the well at Kakariko Village. You will be able to see it when you visit. When you wear this mask, you can see what anyone is truly thinking, so use it when you feel someone is not being sincere. Prying into everyone's minds is rude, though, and you don't want to invade their privacy." Timmy hadn't noticed that Faragonda had been walking them through all the traps. She had memorized the path without even looking! Timmy was rather impressed. By the time they made it out to Hyrule Field, Faragonda motioned towards the volcano in the distance. "Follow the stairs up to Kakariko Village, then continue up Death Mountain. The princess is counting on you." Timmy turned to thank her, but she disappeared in a flash of blinding light.

"No use standing around here," Stella observed. "Let's go get that Spherical Stone!" Timmy just shook his head. Out of all the fairies Timmy had ever met, Stella was the worst with names.

**A/N: (You lucky ducks, two updates in a week!) That dream was probably the cheesiest thing I ever had to write. Hopefully by next chapter, I'll have the next cover in the series posted! Other than that, the only other thing I can think of is that I beat Ocarina of Time 3D yesterday (those graphics are so great!), so I'm hoping I won't need to go back too often to check my facts, but we'll see! Until next time! Daisy out!**


	7. Goron City

Timmy began his ascent up Death Mountain. The first part was rather easy, only a flight of stairs up to Kakariko Village. This place wasn't as busy as the market, but there were still a few men running about. Stella insisted on talking to everyone in the town, so Timmy spent the next hour hearing tales about a lady who raises cuccos even though she's allergic, a gravekeeper who gave tours late at night, and a creature that lives at the bottom of the well. The crazy cucco lady had given him a bottle after he helped her gather all of her stray birds together. "That was awful nice of her, wasn't it Timmy?" Timmy nodded to his fairy friend, but he knew that there were more pressing matters at the moment. He continued up toward the gate blocking the village off from the trail leading to Death Mountain.

The man standing there stopped looking at his phone and looked down at Timmy. He started to laugh. "What's the big idea?" Stella yelled at the man. "Is that the way to address the hero of Hyrule?"

The man shook his head, still chuckling. "Princess Tecna sent me a text, telling me to let the handsome hero with the cute red glasses through! I was thinking I would be getting a warrior, not a stupid kid!"

"Timmy isn't stupid! He's going to save everyone!" Stella barked at the man. Timmy blushed. The princess thought he was handsome? He heard the guard's phone beep again. He looked down at it before covering his mouth.

"Whoops, I wasn't supposed to tell you all that, kid," was all he said.

Stella flew behind Timmy and pushed him towards the open gate. "Quit making those faces Romeo, you can think about the Princess later! We need to find the yucky ogre hideout!"

Timmy began to feel more confident in his sword skills as he continued out the mountain. He successfully sliced down a few jumping spider things. He would name them later.The trail was fairly smooth; he only saw a couple of rocks in front of him. The first one looked like it was closing off some sort of cave. The other one—the other one started to move! "Look, it's an ogre!" Stella exclaimed. "They disguise themselves as rocks when there is trouble!" Timmy wondered what kind of trouble they were in, but before he could come up with an answer, the rock-ogre started talking to him.

"What are you doing here, little guy? I hope you're not looking for rocks, because all the good ones are in Dodongo's Cavern, and that's sealed up."

"We're not looking for rocks," Stella impatiently said. "We need to find the Seerical Stone of Fire."

"Oh, well, Big Brother Knut has that, and he locked himself in his room the day the scary man came and sealed off the cavern. You should visit Goron City; I'll take you there." Timmy had many more questions for the strange rock creature, but before he could ask, the ogre curled up into a ball and rolled away. Timmy had no choice but to follow him. After rolling a bit too close to the cliff for Timmy's liking, the Goron rolled into some sort of cave. When Timmy got inside, it would be no understatement to say that he was impressed.

Goron City was more than just a cave. It was a layered complex with intricate staircases and many rooms for the rock creatures to stay. In the middle, there was a giant spinning...thing...that had Goron faces and looked like a vase. This whole architectural layout astounded Timmy, but he didn't have much time to marvel at it. "Hey! Timmy!" Stella started to yell again. This was getting annoying. "Look! Down there! It looks like some locked door!" Sure enough, at the very bottom layer of Goron City, there was a plush rug and a locked door, with another Goron guarding it. Timmy slowly inched out on the tightrope in front of him, hoping to get a better view of the door, but he slipped and tumbled all the way to the bottommost floor, rolling as he hit the ground, but still ending up on his face. Stella sighed as she fluttered down and picked Timmy up. "That _was _an improvement from last time..." she mused. As she waited for Timmy to get up, she flew over to the Goron standing by the door and began to question him.

Timmy held his head as he shakily stood up. He hobbled over to the Goron, where he heard Stella saying, "You're not going to let us in?! But he's the _Hero of Hyrule!_"

The Goron replied, "Sorry fairy, but only the most important royal messengers can pass into Big Brother's chambers. You and your Kokiri friend should go home."

Stella huffed and fluttered back over to Timmy. "Did you hear that? Only the most important royal messengers can get through the door. Don't you know a special song that only friends of the royal family know?" Timmy thought for a bit, then nodded. Stella must be talking about the song that Faragonda taught him when he was in Hyrule Castle. Timmy stood on the plush mat and pulled out his harp. He plucked three short notes once, twice. When he was done, he put away his harp. The door started to rumble, and it slowly opened. "It worked!" Stella exclaimed. "Move it! We need to get that Surgical Stone!"

Timmy rushed down the corridor at Stella's urging. When he got to the room at the end, he found himself face-to-face with the biggest ogre he had seen all day. He was the only one who had an equivalent to hair, but that was only on the sides of his face. His eyes were pitch black, and his face curled into an angry scowl. He took a step forward, then began to speak.

"Why have you come, tiny little boy? I opened my door for the royal messenger, not a helpless kid like yourself! Leave my presence."

Stella quickly countered, "Now wait just a darn minute! Timmy is the hero sent by Princess Tecna herself, and we need you to help us get the Secretal Stone of Fire!"

Knut stepped back, "Gorons' Ruby? You may never have it. Leave Knut's presence."

"How rude," Stella complained. "You'd think he'd lighten up a bit."

Timmy thought about it. He was a Kokiri—one of the cutest creatures created by the goddesses. Maybe something, well, cute could cheer Knut up. Then, he could tell him where to find the Spiritual Stone for Tecna! He pulled out his harp and plucked out the tune that Flora taught him. It was a happy tune, and he hoped that the big ogre would like it.

Knut's frown twitched. Then his arms. Then his legs. He tried to contain his absolute love for the song, but he was unable. Almost immediately, he broke out into dance. Swinging his arms around, Knut hopped all over his quarters to the cheery tune. Timmy continued playing until the Goron started getting tired. When he stopped completely, Knut asked, "Where did you say you were from?"

**A/N: It's been far too long since I last updated Tablet of Time. I've been busy with schoolwork and finals, but now that summer's here, I should have more time to add to this, and believe me, I'm really excited about some of the coming chapters! Did you notice the new cover? Didja? Feel free to leave a review! Daisy out!**


	8. Lost Woods

Stella flew out and proudly proclaimed, "This is Timmy from Kokiri Forest! He was sent by Princess Tecna to gather the Seafaring Stones and save Hyrule!"

Knut rubbed his chin in thought. "You did make Knut very happy. All right, I will tell you where the stone is." Knut pulled the shining ruby out from inside the statue behind him. "I have it, but I'm not going to just give it to you. You see, not too long ago, a very scary man closed off Dodongo's Cavern, where all the tasty rocks are. We are all going to starve unless someone can break the seal and clear out the cave. If you are the hero, you should be able to help us!"

Timmy thought about it for a minute. Going into a cave seemed pretty daunting, but the man that Knut described had to be Valtor, trying to get his hands on the Spiritual Stone. There was no question—Timmy had to help. There was only one problem: how would he move the bolder in front of the cave?

Knut approached Timmy, something gold gleaming in his hand. "This is Goron's bracelet. It makes you strong like Gorons!" Knut slid it onto Timmy's wrist. "Now you can pick our special crop: bomb flowers!" Timmy had seen some very strange-looking plants on his way to Goron City. Those must have been bomb flowers. From the name itself, Timmy deduced that the Gorons raised some sort of explosive plant. Maybe one of those could break the rock in front of the cavern! "We're counting on you, hero," Knut said as he patted Timmy's shoulder and shooed him out of the room.

Timmy slowly made his way up through the Goron complex. Everything was even color-coordinated! This was helpful. He had made it up to the red level, when he saw another ogre sitting in front of what looked like an exit. Timmy approached him, and he began to speak. "I see you have the Goron bracelet! Now, you can pick up bomb flowers like the ones in this passage!" Knowing that he did need to study these strange plants more, Timmy began to walk down the corridor. He saw four bomb flowers in the middle, right in front of some boulders. Timmy grabbed the plant around the sides and yanked it up. He heard a sizzling sound, and realized that the flower had lit istelf! Intriguing. The plant had a fuze. Timmy didn't have much time to observe it, however, because the plant started to pulse red. This usually was a bad sign, so Timmy threw the plant as far away from himself as possible. It landed next to the group of boulders and exploded, sending rock chunks flying everywhere. Timmy ducked to try to avoid the sedimentary shrapnel coming his way. Once the dust settled, he stood up and saw that there was now a clear path to who-knows-where in front of him. He began to walk forward, when he heard a familiar tune.

"Is that...a harp?" Stella inquired. Indeed it was. And not just any harp either. Timmy dashed down the corridor. He emerged from Goron City and found himself in the middle of the Lost Woods. "Where's that music coming from?" Stella kept asking. Timmy didn't know exactly where, but he did know that Flora was making it. He had never explored the Lost Woods as well as Flora had, and he knew she had a secret hiding spot somewhere inside it. Cautiously, he followed the tune through the forbidden forest, until he reached a clearing. He had never been this deep in the woods before. The place was small, with only a few shrubs and a locked gate inside. Stella rambled on, "What are we supposed to be—look out!" Just as she said it, a horrid wolf creature emerged, howling. It lunged at Timmy, who quickly pulled out his shield to ward off the attack. He pulled out his sword, and the beast began to circle him. "Do something!" Stella screamed as she flew into his hat. He waited until the wolf was ready to attack. Then, he quickly plunged his sword into his torso. The wolf shrieked and vanished; the gate barring Timmy from the rest of the clearing had lowered.

"Look! Now we can see what else lurks here!" Stella eagerly exclaimed. Timmy had just passed through the gateway when a shot was fired. Turning, shield at ready, Timmy saw a Deku Scrub firing at him. Now that he had mastered the art of destroying them, Timmy passed through this part of the meadow with ease. After a few turns and a long staircase, Timmy had found himself in another clearing. This time however, there was a tall tree, some sort of ancient stone on the ground, and most importantly, Flora strumming her harp on a tree stump. Timmy slowly approached her.

He was only a few feet in front of her when Flora looked up. Her expression turned from one of loneliness to one of joy. "Timmy!" she smiled as she hopped up. "I see you found my special hiding place. I feel like the forest wants me to be here, so I visit whenever I can and play my harp."

Chatta piped up, "So what have you been doing, Timmy? Did you find the princess? Did she send you on an adventure? Was it dangerous? Are you done? When will you be coming back? Will-"

"Chatta," Flora chastised, "I'm sure if Timmy wanted to tell us of his adventures, he would."

Stella flew out from under Timmy's hat and what had happened so far. Flora looked on with a grave expression. "These events are all connected, Timmy. That man that you described can only bring terrible things to our world. You must do whatever you can to stop him. Although I would love for you to stay longer, I know you must return to Goron City and get the next Spiritual Stone. Remember, if you ever need to speak with me, just play my song." She sat back down on her stump and began strumming her harp again.

Timmy lingered for a bit, then took off running towards the Lost Woods. Flora was right. He had a job to do.

**A/N: Two chapters in one day, you lucky ducks! I really hope I'm going to be updating this more often, since I really like writing this story! I'm also hoping that me playing through Skyward Sword isn't going to mess up my memories of Ocarina of Time. :P Chatta says to leave a review pretty pretty pretty please! Daisy out!**


	9. Dodongo's Cavern

Timmy wasted no time making his way back through the Lost Woods to the secret passage to Goron City. He entered and dashed upward to the highest story and exited into the daylight. Seeing some sort of Goron observation deck nearby, Timmy made his way there and peered over the edge. Below him was the sealed entrance to Dodongo's Cavern. Analyzing the situation, it was easy for Timmy to tell that he was nowhere near strong enough to move the boulder out of the way. Stella was pretty strong too, for a fairy anyway, but she wouldn't be much help either. He began pacing to help him think, but quickly tripped over something and fell down.

"You need to watch where you are going!" Stella reprimanded. "Hey, what's that?"

Timmy rolled onto his back and sat up, looking at what he tripped over. It was the same plant that blocked the passageway to the Lost Woods: a bomb flower. Calculating the speed that the projectile would need to travel to hit its target, Timmy deduced that he could throw the bomb flower in a close enough proximity to the boulder to break it. Carefully reaching below the plant, he uprooted it and held the explosive fruit over his head. Aiming carefully, he used what little arm strength he had to throw the bomb at the boulder. Sure enough, the bomb made contact and broke the boulder to pieces. There was now a clear entrance to the cave.

"Move it or lose it Timmy!" Stella continued to yell at him. "I'm not getting any younger here!" Timmy sighed. Nothing he did was ever good enough for Stella. He ran back down the mountain to the mouth of the cavern. Now that he had made it there, he began to get a bit frightened. Going into the Deku Tree was one thing—he knew the tree and was familiar with the forest—but Dodongo's Cavern was a totally different story. He knew almost nothing about the terrain, the monsters inside, or what Valtor did to the cave itself. Trying to swallow his fears, Timmy took a few shaky steps inside. He was met with a gust of hot air reeking of molten rock and searing flesh. "Come on slowpoke," Stella continued to nag. Timmy squeezed his eyes shut behind his red-rimmed glasses and made his way into the cavern.

Inside was nothing like Timmy had ever seen before. There was lava soaking the floor, and little lizards burrowing in the ground. He could tell already that this experience would not be pretty. The first thing he noticed was a relatively solid piece of rock bobbing in the lava. He jumped onto it. From there, he moved to a more sturdy piece in the center of the lava pool. He thought it would be safer, but the Beamos in the center made him rethink his initial analysis. This spinning death trap, this laser eye of doom turned and faced him, firing a laser directly at him. Totally unprepared for this assailant, Timmy didn't quite know how to react, and went with his gut instinct. His tiny foot made contact with the spinning statue and broke it in two. Wincing in pain, Timmy grabbed his small, injured foot, hopping on one foot in an attempt to keep his balance.

Stella quickly zipped around Timmy's head, not helping his dizziness. "Look out! Are you crazy? Beamos explode after they're defeated! You need to get out of here!" Stella's movements got the best of Timmy, and he toppled over. "Great Golden Goddesses, please help this poor boy," Stella sighed and picked up the near-exploding Beamos eye by herself. Spinning around, she hurled it as far away from Timmy as possible. Stella plugged her ears, waiting to hear the remnant of the statue explode, but the resulting explosion sounded abnormal, almost contained. She turned around to be met face-to-face with a giant skull of some sort, one of the eyes glowing red. "Creepy," Stella observed. Flying back down to Timmy, she grabbed him by the shirt collar and pulled him to his feet. "Look over there!" she commanded, pointing towards the glowing red eye socket.

Timmy took a step back. He had been too focused on the Beamos to even notice the giant Dodongo skull behind it (he decided that since it was the biggest object in the cavern, it must be what the cavern was named after). "I just flung that explosive thing somewhere, and lo and behold, one of the eyes lit up! Crazy, right?" Stella mused, perching on Timmy's shoulder. Timmy began to fully analyze the situation: the explosive Beamos somehow illuminated some red light in the eye socket of the skeleton. There was another eye socket, too. Maybe if he lit both of them, something would happen. Hopping across a floating rock, Timmy landed on a strip of solid ground where another Beamos sat, looking for an intruder to fry. Repeating his actions, Timmy brought his hurt foot up and kicked the Beamos apart. Falling to the ground in pain, he had no way of standing up on his own. Just like before, Stella flew out and hurled the eye somewhere far away. Timmy watched as it landed in the other eye socket and exploded. The other eye lit up, and the skull's jaw began to lower.

"What's going on?" Stella yelled as the jaw crashed down onto the central area of the cavern. She grabbed Timmy's injured foot and helped him over to where the new entrance stood. Timmy slowly stepped onto the old jawbone, making sure it was sturdy before going further. He was still limping, but he would be able to move forward. Climbing through the remnants of the deceased Dodongo, Timmy and Stella found a safehaven inside. "Yuck!" Stella exclaimed. "This place smells like dead Dodongo!" Timmy sighed as he limped forward. He was making good progress through the stifling heat of the cavern until he stepped on some loose ground and plummeted through the floor.

Timmy landed in a lava-filled outcropping below the Giant Dead Dodongo. He slowly tried to stand up on his hurt foot, but even with Stella's help he could not fully get up. The fall had hurt it even more, maybe even to the point of it breaking. He wobbled on one foot as he tried to regain his bearings, when all of a sudden, a giant lizzard-like monster rolled out in front of him. "It's the King Dodongo!" Stella cried before flying into his hat. King Dodongo? That sounded dangerous. Unfortunately, Timmy had no idea how to stop this massive beast, and he was in no position to run and attack it with his sword. Still balancing on one foot, he pulled his slingshot out of his pouch and fired it at the monster. The small Deku seeds bounced right off of the Dodongo's natural armor. Timmy would need something stronger. Turning to his left, he saw a bomb flower, growing out of the volcanic soil. He pulled his hat off of his head and shook it, causing Stella to fall out and land on the hot ground. "What was that for?" she vehemently asked. King Dodongo was in front of him now, and Timmy was practically immobile. He motioned over to the bomb flower. Stella groaned before mumbling something about a 'lazy, good-for-nothing piece of Kokiri work' and retrieving the plant for Timmy. King Dodongo was only a few yards away from him now, mouth open and ready to devour the small green-clad boy. Stella dropped the plant in his arms, and Timmy held it over his head. Aiming carefully, Timmy threw the explosive, and it landed inside the monster's mouth. The beast swallowed the bomb, and Timmy could hear it detonate inside King Dodongo's stomach. It reared and rolled into the lava in the center of the chamber, and sunk deep into it. Suddenly, blue light encircled Timmy, and he could feel himself being lifted off of his feet.

**A/N: This chapter took much longer than it should have, but writing dungeons takes a long time. Good thing I didn't go through the whole dungeon! In other news, I completed Skyward Sword a few days ago, and would recommend it to any and everyone! The gameplay, though different, was tons of fun, the characters were well thought-out and developed, and the last dungeon? Genius. Don't worry everyone, Timmy's injuries will be healed soon, and he will be ready for the rest of his travels soon. Until next time! Daisy out!**


	10. Guardian Fairy Fountain

When Timmy emerged from the blue light, he realized that he had returned to the mouth of Dodongo's Cavern. There waiting for him, was none other than Big Brother Knut, holding the Spiritual Stone of Fire. "You did it, small forest man!" Knut congratulated him, meaning to pat him on the back but ending up knocking him down. "Take this shiny red stone and help save Hyrule!" he said as he picked the boy back up. Timmy winced and fell back down to his knees, his ankle not being able to support any weight. Knut looked concerned as he picked the small boy back up. "You know," he told Timmy, "I've heard rumors that there's a magical fairy that lives at the top of the mountain that can heal all of your wounds. Maybe you should pay her a visit," he suggested, holding Timmy over his head and throwing him towards the steep ascent of the mountain.

It was a rough climb for Timmy as he inched his way up the mountainside. Rocks that had been spewed out of the volcano landed all around him, and it took every last bit of concentration to barrel roll and avoid them. "Move faster!" Stella yelled in Timmy's ear as she flew next to him. His pace quickened a bit, but it still took at least a half an hour to scale the side of the mountain. He used what little arm strength he had to pull himself up the vines connecting the slope to the summit. Stella was tugging on his shirt collar too, in an attempt to raise him up higher. At last, the two reached the top of the mountain, where a crack in the terrain began to emit light. "A fairy!" Stella exclaimed as she flew through the crack and into the cave. Timmy struggled more than she did, and crawled over to a nearby bomb flower and pushed it towards the mountainside. After shielding his face from the explosion, he crawled inside the cave.

Timmy preferred this cave to Dodongo's cavern. It was clean, with fountains spewing water on him.

And somewhere within the cave, someone was playing the harp. "Oh my Din!" Stella exclaimed. "Timmy! Do you know where we are?" Timmy shook his head as he pulled himself up to the gleaming Triforce symbol on the floor. "This is where the Guardian Fairy lives!" Stella explained. Timmy had heard rumors of the Guardian Fairies and that they didn't exist anymore. Apparently, one was still here and lived in this fountain. "You just need to call her out, and she'll be able to help you!" Stella excitedly fluttered beside him. The problem with her proposed solution was the fact that Timmy had no idea how to get the fairy to come out and help him. He slowly sat up as Stella began to yell for the fairy.

Timmy had seen fairies on a daily basis for as long as he could remember. The fairies in Kokiri Forest followed their respective forest-dweller around. Maybe the Guardian Fairy was the same way. He would need to prove he had a connection with the person that the Guardian Fairy was guarding. The question now was, who did this Guardian Fairy protect? Glancing back at the Triforce on the floor, he had his answer. Of course! The Guardian Fairies must protect the Royal Family so they, in turn, can continue protecting the Triforce. All Timmy needed to do to call out the Guardian Fairy was prove he had connections with the Royal Family, and he knew how to do just that. Pulling out the harp that Flora made him, he plucked out "Tecna's Lullaby."

The room went quiet for a split second, before he heard a faint sound of singing. It got louder and louder, until the source made herself known. A larger-than-life girl with midnight blue hair surfaced from inside the fountain. Her body was covered in music notes, and staffs and bars dangled around her legs. She stopped singing and looked down at the boy and his fairy. "Hiya," she greeted. "I'm Musa, the Guardian Fairy of Music and the last surviving Guardian Fairy. I protect the Royal Family." She paused, noticing that the boy was holding his ankle. "I'll be happy to heal your wound, friend of the Royal Family," she said as a whirlwind of music notes filled the cave and surrounded Timmy. When they subsided, he stood up. His ankle had been healed. "I've got something else to give you," the Guardian Fairy continued, "It's a magical technique that only the Hero of Legend is allowed to learn. It's a blessing from the goddess Daphne: the Dragon Flame." Just then, a flaming Dragon burst from the fountain and flew into Timmy. He was knocked over but remained unharmed. "This will allow you to call on power from the goddess Daphne as you continue your journey. Hero of Legend, you have to protect Hyrule!" she told Timmy as she descended back into the fountain.

"Wait!" Stella yelled. "I didn't get to compliment you on your outfit!" Her outburst was not heard, however, because the fairy was long gone. Timmy, still a bit shocked from the fiery development, was holding out his hands, trying to figure out how to use his newly given power. "Stop waving your arms around like a madman!" Stella chided. "We have to find that last Spherical Stone!" She pulled him by his ear out of the cave. They both looked down at the long descent that awaited them both. Stella pushed Timmy towards the slope, "Don't just stand there! Keep moving!"

The two returned down the mountain, about a two hour endeavor, and Timmy was exhausted. He had two Spiritual Stones, but he had no idea where the third one was. On top of that, he had just scaled a mountain, and that was tiring in and of itself. He decided he'd look for a place to spend the night. Wandering through Hyrule Field, he noticed that the drawbridge had closed, probably keeping out intruders. He wasn't going to stay in the marketplace then. He could always go back to the Kokiri Forest, but Flora was all the way in the Forest Sanctuary, and he was in no mood to see Riven again. With a sigh, he trudged forward until he bumped into a small sign reading, "To Lon Lon Ranch."

Stella flew out of Timmy's hat and read the sign for herself. "Isn't this the place where that Roxy girl lives?" she asked. Timmy nodded, remembering the girl who had helped him get into the castle. Maybe she would know something about the Spiritual Stone. Even if she didn't, he did need a place to rest, so Timmy and Stella walked under the arch and into the ranch. The two wandered into a barn filled with cows and hay, and Timmy made a makeshift bed out of the latter, falling asleep inside the complex.

**A/N: It's been longer than I had hoped...again...but here is the next chapter! A bit of a sneak peak: next chapter will include Timmy's shenanigans at the ranch, along with the location of the next stone revealed! I'm really looking forward to this next dungeon, and if my previous two have served as any indication of how much I care to complete dungeons the conventional way, then you may know where this is going. In other news, I bought the Toys R Us exclusive Underwater Musa Sirenix doll yesterday, and she's a beaut! I'd recommend her to all you collectors. (I mean...I definitely collect them too...I don't play with them or anything...no sir...) Until next time! Daisy out!**


	11. Lon Lon Ranch

Timmy had sunk deep into the hay pile through the night, and was completely immersed in it by morning. Thus, he wasn't seen by the white-suited farm hand when he was shoveling hay with a pitchfork. Timmy woke up with a start as he got poked by the sharp tool, and he tumbled out at the feet of a tall man with long black hair. "You must be one of Roxy's little friends," the man said, seeming rather annoyed. The boy adjusted his glasses and slowly stood up, brushing the hay from his tunic. "Get lost!" the man said, trying to shoo Timmy out of the barn.

At that, Stella flew out of Timmy's hat, flying in front of the man's face. "What's the big idea?" Stella questioned, pointing an accusing finger. "Timmy didn't do anything to you!"

The man scowled, "He didn't, but Roxy and her father did," the man remembered. "They took the ranch away from my family. My name is Avalon, and as my name implies, I was the one who inherited this ranch. I wanted to start a business here and had to get rid of all the animals, but when that little girl heard what I was planning on doing, she threw a fit and rallied the support of every single person in Hyrule to prevent me from doing what I wanted with the land! They took the ranch away from me, gave it to Roxy and her father, and I was employed me as a lowly farmhand. But I know I deserve better! I am the rightful owner of this ranch!" he vehemently declared.

Stella and Timmy blankly stared at Avalon while he went on his spiel, slowly inching away until they made it out of the barn. "Man, that guy is a kook!" Stella said as the two wandered towards the center of the ranch. As they got closer, they began to hear singing. Stella flew ahead, peering above the fence before quickly flying back and tugging on Timmy's sleeve. "Hey! Come on!" she said eagerly. "There are horses in there!" Sure enough, beyond the fence was a horse corral, and Roxy was right in the middle of it. Many big, majestic horses were galloping in circles, jumping over fences and eating carrots while Roxy sang in the middle. Timmy walked up to the pink haired girl and waved.

Roxy stopped singing at the sight of her friend. "Hello Fairy Boy! Welcome to Lon Lon Ranch!" she cheerfully greeted. "Did you come to see the horses?" Timmy was too busy looking around to answer, so Stella had to grab onto his chin and force him to nod. Roxy grinned, "There's a very special horse I want you to meet! She only comes when I sing a special song." Instinctively, Timmy pulled out his woven harp. "You play the harp?" Roxy asked in disbelief. "No way! You can play while I sing!" She began to hum a simple tune, only three notes. Timmy plucked the tune out on the harp, and a small white horse with a golden mane trotted up to the two children. "This is Peg," Roxy introduced as the horse sniffed Timmy. "Seems like she likes you!" Roxy smiled as the horse began to follow the boy around.

"We probably should start looking for the last Surgical Stone," Stella said, landing on Timmy's shoulder.

Roxy quickly ran over to them, "You know the legend of the Spiritual Stones?" she excitedly asked. "My mom told them to me as a child, but I didn't think they were real," she remembered.

Timmy reached into his pouch and pulled out Kokiri's Emerald and Goron's Ruby. "Wow," Roxy gushed, "you have the stones from the forest haven and the fiery stronghold! The only one you need is from the aquatic royal line!" Timmy looked at her strangely. "Supposedly, there is a race of merpeople that live somewhere in Hyrule," Roxy explained. "But before them, there was a race called the Zoras. From what I've heard, the Zoras have almost died out, but there is still one remaining member of their species."

"Maybe we need to find the Zora to get the last stone," Stella mused. "Thanks for the help Roxy!"

Roxy smiled, "Any time you two! Remember, you're always welcome here!" She handed Timmy a bottle of milk. "This is Lon Lon milk, the finest in Hyrule! Drink some when you're feeling tired so you don't fall asleep in our hay pile again!" she winked before leading them out. "The merpeople live at the source of Zora's River," she pointed to the water flowing through Hyrule Field. "Good luck!" she said as the two headed off.

Timmy swam across the river and began walking along on the riverbank. This trip was more dangerous than he thought; he already had to use his slingshot to take out two octopi that shot rocks. He'd call them Octorocks from now on. He continued, climbing up the grassy slopes until he came upon a waterfall. "This must be where the river starts!" Stella said, sitting on Timmy's shoulder. Timmy squinted his eyes and walked closer to the falls. Sure enough, there was something behind the waterfall. He glanced down at his feet and saw a familiar Triforce symbol underneath him. He had seen these plenty of times before, and he played "Tecna's Lullaby" on the harp with hopes that something would happen. A strange phenomenon occurred. The waterfall parted into two streams, leaving an opening in the middle and revealing a cave. Using all of his strength, Timmy leaped towards the passageway, grabbing onto the edge and pulling himself up before starting down the cave and into Zora's Domain.

**A/N: This one's a bit shorter than usual, but I'm not going to start explaining Zora's Domain until it gets its own chapter. You can try to guess some of the people Timmy's going to meet when he's there, though! Next time, Timmy learns the identity of the last surviving Zora, and where she may have disappeared to. Until next time! Daisy out!**


	12. Zora's Domain

What Timmy saw next was unlike anything he had seen before. The land, well, it was practically nonexistent. Most of the scenery in front of him was water. There were a few pathways that he could climb up, but other than that, it looked like he had to swim everywhere. Filling the water were blue-skinned merpeople with beautiful tails and fins on their arms. Some of them had long blue fins on their heads as well, while others had what appeared to be more like human hair. Timmy was trying to take all of this in when Stella perched on his nose. "Stop staring! We need to find that last Zora and get the Seerical Stone! Are you even paying attention to me?" she barked. Timmy brushed her off of his face and slowly ascended the walkway until he reached what appeared to be a throne room. Sitting atop a ledge across from him were two regal-looking merpeople. "It's probably the king and the queen," Stella whispered to Timmy.

"Are you the messenger from the royal family?" the king asked. Timmy nodded. "Then they must have heard our calls of distress," the king mused.

The queen sadly spoke, "Our niece, Princess Aisha of the Zoras, has gone missing." She couldn't help but sob at the thought of never seeing her niece again. "Neptune, what are we to do?"

"Calm down, Ligea," King Neptune comforted his wife. "We have the representative from the royal family here to help."

"Now wait just a darn minute!" Stella interjected and flew between the two rulers. "You're saying that you don't even know where the Zora kid is? And you expect us to find her?" Timmy waved his arms around, trying to get Stella to come back to him.

The king gravely spoke, "We have our people searching throughout Zora's Domain and Lake Hylia already. If we don't find her soon, she could die, and the Zora lineage will go completely extinct."

Timmy beaned Stella with the slingshot, and she fell into the water. "Please, will you help us?" Queen Ligea asked the small boy. Timmy nodded. "We are forever in debt to the royal family," she told him before waving him off.

Picking up the fallen Stella, he trudged through the water until he found a small waterfall with a young, pink-haired merman sitting at its top. He looked over at Timmy and smiled. "You're the messenger from the royal family that just came, right? Are you going to save my cousin?" he asked. Timmy nodded, and the merman extended his hand, "I'm Nereus, King Neptune and Queen Ligea's son." He held out something with his other hand. "Since you're a human, you won't be able to swim very deep like we can. This is a scale from my tail. It has powers that will help you explore the depths of Zora's Domain and Lake Hylia. You will need it if you are to find Aisha." Timmy took the scale and slid it into his pouch next to the Spiritual Stones before smiling as a means of thanking him.

"Try it out!" Stella urged as she pushed Timmy off of the falls. He landed in the water next to a young red-headed mermaid wearing a necklace with what looked like a tooth on it. She was startled at first, but quickly relaxed when she saw who it was.

"You're a human! You must be the messenger from the royal family," she noticed. Apparently, everyone knew who Timmy was. "Are you traveling to Lake Hylia?" Timmy nodded. "You can take this passageway," she motioned to an underwater tunnel. "It leads right to the lake! My brother is already there looking for my cousin."

"Your brother?" Stella flew out and asked. "Who are you exactly?"

Timmy swatted at Stella for being so rude, but the mermaid smiled and cheerfully answered, "I'm Tressa, princess of Zora's Domain!"

Stella grimaced, "Why is a member of royalty wearing a disgusting tooth around her neck?"

Tressa laughed, "It's a tooth from our guardian deity, the Devourer! The Zoras used to call him Lord Jabu-Jabu, but we thought that the Devourer was a more appropriate name after we heard how he gobbled up every fish offering my cousin gave him!" She sighed at the thought of her missing cousin. "I hope you'll be able to find her," she trailed off. Taking that as his cue to go, Timmy took a huge breath and swam towards the underwater passageway leading to the lake.

When Timmy emerged, he took in the completely different location. The scenery was beautiful, with lush grass growing around the lake, crystal clear water, and a large island with a tree on it resting in the middle. "Wow!" Stella gushed. "This place is pretty! We should come here more often!"

Remembering his reason for coming, Timmy glanced around the lake, but the young Zora he was looking for was nowhere to be seen. The only life form besides him in the lake was another young merman with purple hair. Timmy swam over to him, hoping to learn a bit more about whom he was searching for, and he tapped him on the shoulder. The merman turned around and scowled, "Who are you? And what do you want?" Timmy was a bit taken aback by his harsh response, but he said nothing.

Stella, on the other hand, had plenty to say. Like, "How dare you be rude to Timmy!" and, "He's searching for Aisha!"

"I don't care about my cousin," the merman said before turning away. This must be the brother that Tressa was talking about. He did share some uncanny resemblances to Nereus. "She's just another obstacle in my way to becoming king of Zora's Domain," he grumbled.

"King?" Stella asked.

"Yes," the merman sighed, "my parents want my brother Nereus to be king, just because they like him better. They spoil Tressa since she's their only daughter, and they give Aisha extra attention because she's a Zora. She's not even their kid! They don't care about me," he said, balling his hands into fists. "But they'll pay. Very soon," he finished ominously.

Stella whispered in Timmy's ear, "I don't think he's going to be any help." Timmy nodded in agreement before swimming back over to the passageway. Suddenly, something caught his eye. He swam to the bottom of the lakebed and retrieved what looked like a letter in a bottle. He swam over to shore, and Stella read what it said.

"To whom it may concern:

Please deliver this message to Uncle Neptune and Aunt Ligea.

If you are looking for me, I am inside the Devourer, but don't worry. I can handle myself in here. I will be out before you know it.

-Princess Aisha"

Timmy read over the letter again. The last surviving Zora princess was in the Devourer, a deity known for its insatiable appetite and its love of fish. This did not sound good at all. "We need to get her out of there!" Stella exclaimed, dragging Timmy back to the water. "You need to take this note to the king and queen! They'll know what to do!"

Timmy made his way back to the throne room where King Neptune and Queen Ligea read the note that Aisha sent. "This is very grave news," King Neptune stated. "We cannot leave her in there! She will be devoured!"

"But whatever are we to do?" Queen Ligea asked hopelessly. "Princess Aisha is the only one who can walk to Zora's Fountain! We are all constrained to the Domain because of our tails!" Both rulers turned and looked at Timmy.

"Messenger of the Royal Family," King Neptune began, "Even as we are indebted to you, we ask one more favor: will you travel to Zora's Fountain to make an offering to the Devourer and see if the princess is there?" Timmy nodded. King Neptune handed the boy a fish to give to the Devourer, and sent him off.

Timmy trudged up the wet path until he saw the giant fish perched on a wooden deck. He carefully stepped up, standing face-to-mouth with the Devourer himself. Taking a nervous gulp, Timmy dropped the fish on the ground. At first, the Devourer didn't move, but after a few seconds, its mouth opened up, and it started to suck the fish in. A huge air current quickly swept up the unsuspecting fish, but it didn't stop there. The current picked up speed and power, and Timmy turned to try to escape it, but he was too late. He was devoured by the Devourer.

**A/N: This is going to be the section with the most heavy season 5 references. I wasn't too big a fan of this season, but the characters fit perfectly into this scenario, so I had to use them! We'll take care of the dungeon next, in a very fun way! I'm really excited for the time skip coming up, because that's where the story starts to veer off from the original Ocarina of Time and begins to take a specifically Winx Club feel. Feel free to leave a review! Daisy out!**


	13. Inside the Devourer

When Timmy opened his eyes, he couldn't believe the sight. He wasn't covered in stomach acid, just moments before his existence became no more than waste products. No, he was alive, and standing on the fish's tongue. "This place reeks worse than Dodongo's Cavern" Stella whined from inside Timmy's hat. "I think I'll just stay here."

Timmy walked up to what looked like the end to the first chamber inside the Devourer. Now, if he could only figure out how to activate the gag reflex, the fish may open up its internal passageways and let Timmy continue looking for the princess. Looking all around him, his eyes landed on a glowing, dangling object protruding from the ceiling. That was definitely what he was looking for. Pulling out his slingshot and aiming carefully, Timmy shot the bodily mass, causing it to writhe and twist. In response, the flap of skin barring their forward movement opened up, letting Timmy walk through.

The next chamber was filled with some sort of electrifying jellyfish. It was rather strange that something could survive inside the fish, but then again, he was alive, wasn't he? Avoiding the tentacles, he walked through to the next room; this one was the stomach for sure. Gaping tubes were pulsing open and closed; even the floor itself moving, trying to suck its prey into one. Timmy was carful, and he was being deliberate with every step, making sure not to get caught in one of the digestive tracts. He was doing rather well, especially compared to his performance inside the Great Deku Tree. He never would have thought a little Kokiri boy like him would be capable of leaving the forest, let alone survive inside the belly of a fish. His success was short-lived, however. He had almost made it to the end of the stomach chamber when something landed on his back, knocking him down and sending him through one of the digestive tracts. He yelled as he landed on the squish tissue below, still unable to move. Something, or someone, was standing on his back.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" the voice barked. At the sound of this question, Stella flew out to see what was the matter.

The fairy flew up and took in the sight or the strange girl in front of her. She had a round head, fins on her arms and legs, and had webbed feet. Her eyes were teal like seawater. Or were they green? She couldn't tell in this lighting. In any case, Stella had to speak up to alert the girl that Hyrule's hero was trampled beneath her feet. "That is Timmy, the messenger of the Royal Family!" Stella said matter-of-factly.

"The Royal Family?" the girl asked in surprise. "They have the Royal Family in on this too?" She groaned and sat down, freeing Timmy. "They all want me to be married, but I want to choose my husband when I'm ready," she sighed.

"If you don't mind me asking," Stella said, "who are you?"

The girl looked up and narrowed her eyes. "I'm Aisha, the last surviving Zora."

Stella perked up and yanked Timmy from the ground. "Did you hear that, Timmy? This is Aisha! The one we were look-" she was cut off as Aisha clapped her hands together, squishing the fairy. Timmy dove to catch the limp orange body and held it close to him before looking up at the Zora with angry eyes. She was completely unphased by it. He placed the little body inside his hat and pulled out his sword as a threatening gesture, only to be socked in the face and kicked in the gut by the girl, effectively knocking him out. Aisha picked him up and held him over her head before running off through the fish's interior.

Timmy was actually helpful on occasion. Aisha could use him to press down on internal reflexes to open up passageways as she searched for the spiritual stone that she had hidden in the Devourer. "I had hoped that they wouldn't make me marry without the stone from my family. I was wrong," she said angrily, knocking down some of the flying fish plaguing the Devourer. "And now all these strange creatures are infesting the last remembrance I have of my people!" she shouted, knocking the last one down and causing a treasure chest to appear. She flung it open and grabbed the weapon inside. "A boomerang," she mumbled. "This could be useful."

Aisha carried Timmy through most of her exploration, leading her to the tucked away alcove where she had left Zora's Sapphire: the beautiful jewel that her parents had given her before they were killed. She set Timmy down on the ground and ran to obtain her treasure. Picking it up and holding it to her chest, she smiled genuinely and turned to the unconscious boy. "Thanks," she said before the floor underneath her began to shake. "What's going on?" she exclaimed before she was carried up into a chamber above.

Timmy rolled over, slowly regaining his consciousness. He had no idea where he was, but by the smell, he deduced that he was still inside the wretched fish. He sat up, finding himself face-to-face with a huge octopus monster. Panicking, he tried to outrun the thing, but he was rammed from behind, the giant squishy beast turning around and exposing a weak point. He quickly whipped out his slingshot and beaned the blob in the back. The monster tipped over and readily dissolved, adding to the bodily fluids already inside the Devourer.

The addition of new food caused one of the skin flaps to move, allowing Timmy to pass. The boy wandered through the strange fish, poking at gas bubbles with his sword and hitting gag reflexes with his slingshot. He had remembered why he was in the fish in the first place: he was looking for Princess Aisha, whom he had seen earlier. Now, the girl was nowhere to be found.

Timmy felt the ground below him sinking, and before he knew it, he was back where he started, or almost anyway. There were a few jellyfish floating around the chamber where he currently was. Based on their electrical output, Timmy deduced that his deku seeds would not have any effect on them. He had to find a way out before the electrified creatures fried him. He noticed a gag reflex, this time on the ground, and he figured he could escape from the jellyfish via the next opened passageway. He stepped on it, and sure enough, another flap opened. When he stepped off, however, the passageway closed off again. Timmy needed to figure out how to get the reflex to work long enough that he could make it through. Scanning his surroundings, Timmy laid eyes on a small wooden box. He had no idea why such a thing was inside a fish, but it really wasn't time to ask questions about the items found inside the Devourer. He quickly dropped the box on the squishy, glowing orb and dashed through the small opening into the next bodily cavity. He really wished he hadn't.

Inside was a disgusting-looking, parasitic monster, spawning jellyfish through the different chambers of the Devourer. And held inside one of its tentacles was the tiny Zora princess, Aisha. "Timmy!" she shouted. "This thing is why Lord Jabu-Jabu has been acting funny! You need to kill it!" Timmy narrowed his eyes and lunged at the monster, but he was batted away by one of the tentacles. "Shoot this tentacle with your slingshot! I have a weapon that should be able to take this down!" Timmy did as she said, nailing the tentacle and causing the princess to fall. She flipped in the air and landed on her feet, grasping a small wooden object. She flung it at the parasite. The wood slid through the parasite, causing it to twitch and flail its appendages. "Use your sword!" Aisha shouted before kicking one of the jellyfish and causing it to explode. Timmy ran in and hacked through the soft tissues of the parasite, causing it to burst and spew acidic slime everywhere. But they had done it. The Devourer was void of the parasite, and it could function normally again. A blue light filled the chamber, and Timmy and Aisha were both taken away with it.

**A/N: Holy cow, this was a doosey to come up with! But it was really fun to write. Aisha's not the kind of fairy who would let herself be kidnapped. She'd fight until the end, and I thought that her portrayal of Ruto should capture that. We are getting very close to the time skip! I am very, very excited! In other news, the trailer for Winx Season 6 is out! Maybe the new witch will make her way into this story...hmmm...Until next time! Daisy out!**


	14. The Temple of Time

Timmy landed on a branch outside the Devourer. He held out his arms for balance as he regained his bearings. This was the first time he had set foot on solid ground for a while now. Once he was sure of his footing, he turned around to leave. What he didn't see was the Zora princess standing behind him, shoving him off of the branch and into the water. He resurfaced to the sight of the young girl flipping off of the branch and gracefully diving into the water alongside him. He could tell that the water was her element, just as much as tending to plants seemed to be Flora's.

Aisha swam up next to him and crossed her arms, using her legs to keep her afloat. "That was for coming in there after me! I was handling myself fine without you!" She looked away before adding, "But I also owe you for saving me from Barrinade. What do you desire, messenger of the Royal Family?" Timmy grinned and pulled out his pouch. Inside were Kokiri's Emerald and Goron's Ruby. "You are searching for the Spiritual Stones..." Aisha realized. She uncrossed her arms and held out a balled fist. When she opened her hand, she revealed that she possessed the last of the Spiritual Stones. Timmy stated wide-eyed at the sparkling jewel in her hand. "You can have it," Aisha told him eagerly. "I'm supposed to give it to the man I'm going to marry, but I don't want to get married yet. If you hold onto it, I won't have to marry anyone! Thank you, Timmy!" she grinned widely, dropping Zora's Sapphire in his pouch. "Don't tell the king and queen that you have it," she instructed before swimming off to see her relatives.

Stella flew out and hovered next to Timmy. "We did it..." she said, amazed. "We really did it! We're going to save Hyrule!" She flew around his head in excitement. Timmy himself was too stunned to move. Had he really done it? Collected all the Spiritual Stones? Wow...a couple days ago, he would have thought it impossible, yet here he was. He really was going to save Hyrule!

Timmy started following Aisha when something caught his eye. There was a crack in the wall next to a sandbar. Intrigued, he swam over and picked the explosive bomb flower growing beside it. Thanks to the bomb, the wall shattered, letting the song being played inside make its way out to the rest of Zora's fountain. Timmy walked into a familiar setting: waterfalls and a fountain. He quickly pulled out his harp and plucked out "Tecna's Lullaby." The sound of singing resounded through the chamber, and the Guardian Fairy of Music showed her face again. "Hey, Timmy!" Musa greeted. "How have you been?" she asked, lifting her arms up to heal him from his multiple bruises, courtesy of Aisha. "Now that you're healed, I can give you another blessing," she told him. "This is a gift from the goddess Morgana. It's the power of Zoomix, and it will allow you to teleport when you're in temples." Timmy looked at her, a bit confused. Musa just smiled, "You'll understand soon, Timmster! Come back and visit!" The Guardian Fairy descended back into the fountain, and Timmy figured he was done there. He quickly exited Zora's domain, waving to Aisha and two of her cousins as he left. Timmy was so eager to show Tecna the three Spiritual Stones that he tripped and fell into Zora's River. The current deposited him on the riverbank at the edge of Hyrule Field.

Stella grabbed Timmy's collar and dragged him up to higher ground. "Timmy! Lazy bones! Wake up! Look at the sky! It's weird!" Timmy opened his eyes and wiped off his glasses. Stella wasn't kidding; the sky overtop of Hyrule Castle had turned an ominous black. He remembered Tecna saying something about a black virus in her dream, and black clouds filled the skies in his own. Whatever was the cause of the darkness, there was no way it was good. Mustering up whatever strength he had, Timmy dashed off towards the castle.

He sprinted all the way to the lowering drawbridge, which hit the ground by the time he got there. It lowered much more quickly than usual, and Timmy wondered why. His question was answered when a horse bolted out past him. It was white and had two riders: one older with silver hair and the other younger with magenta. Timmy briefly made eye contact with the younger one, and realized who it was instantaneously: Princess Tecna. She clutched something black in her hands, and threw it towards him once she had his attention. Timmy, not being a very coordinated one, missed the throw. The black object hit him in the head, knocking him over. He rubbed his head as he stood up, noticing that the white horse was quite a distance away. Turning around, he saw what they were fleeing from: a crimson horse with a tall man as the rider. This man was the same one Timmy had seen at the castle. The one both he and Tecna had dreams about. Valtor.

The pasty-skinned man looked down at Timmy and grinned evilly. "Which way did the princess go?" he asked threateningly. Timmy didn't answer, but instead pulled out his sword. Valtor responded to the gesture with a laugh. "You want to fight me? Fight this!" he said, aiming his pointer finger at Timmy and releasing a blast of magical energy. It knocked Timmy down and into the moat. Valtor only shook his head as he rode off in pursuit of the princess.

"Timmy!" Stella shouted in horror as the boy fell into the water. Using all of her fairy strength, Stella yanked Timmy out of the most and jumped on his stomach to try to wake him up. Timmy sputtered, coughing up water before he started breathing soundly again. "Valtor is after the princess!" Stella exclaimed, fear in her voice. Timmy looked around for a sign of Valtor, but instead noticed the black object that Tecna had thrown him. Picking it up, he saw that it was some sort of technological device, with a high-tech screen and everything. He touched the button on the bottom, and an image of Tecna popped up, holding a harp. Intrigued, he touched the picture, causing a video to play on the screen.

* * *

"Timmy, if you are watching this, then Valtor has attacked, and I was unable to congratulate you on gathering all of the Spiritual Stones. Now, it is your responsibility, yours only, to bring Kokiri's Emerald, Goron's Ruby, and Zora's Sapphire to the Temple of Time. Put the stones in their respective pedestals, and use this tablet to play the Song of Time. There is a harp app that I specifically designed for this purpose downloaded already, so you don't have to worry about learning how to design your own app. Now, listen to the Song of Time." The Tecna on the screen stopped talking and plucked out a somber tune on the harp. "Play this to open the door to Realix. I'm counting on you, Timmy," she concluded with sad smile before the screen shut off.

* * *

"Wow..." Stella murmured. "We need to do this, Timmy," she added quietly. "Like the Great Deku Tree said, the fate of the world rests in your hands." Timmy nodded before holding the tablet securely under his arm and walking to the Temple of Time. He hadn't been there before, and he was astonished by the architecture inside. Everything from the stained glass windows to the symmetrical floor tiles amazed him. "Timmy, you have to hurry!" Stella pleaded. Timmy snapped out of it and dashed to the back of the temple. He gingerly took out each stone and placed each on its respective pedestal. Once all three stones were in place, he took out the Tablet of Time and opened up the harp app. He pressed each string in order to play the new song Tecna had made the video about. When he was done, the Spiritual Stones began to glow. Behind the pedestals, the wall began to shake. It split into two and retracted, revealing a doorway. Timmy cautiously stepped through, expecting to enter Realix. He was surprised when he merely entered another chamber in the temple. This one was different, however. There was a hole in the ceiling, letting light fall onto an object protruding from the ground. Upon closer inspection, Timmy realized that it was a sword, one much more magnificent than his small energy sword that he carried.

Stella flew up to it and landed on its hilt. "This sword must be the final barrier between the world and Realix," she said quietly. "Timmy, you have to draw the sword and break the basrrier so we can get the Triforce! It's the only way to save Hyrule!" Timmy nodded and walked up to the sword. He placed both of his little hands on the handle. Tightening his grip, Timmy yanked up, dislodging the sword from its existence in the stones. As soon as he did, the room began to fill with white light, but not before he caught a glimpse of an all-too-familiar man in a crimson jacket standing in the entryway.

"Well done, boy."

Timmy heard Valtor utter those words before the rest of the world went white, and he slipped out of consciousness.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! We have arrived! The next chapter will occur during the seven year timeskip, but I'm not going to reveal too much! Feel free to leave a review! Daisy out!**


	15. The Seven Years

"Uggh, when is he going to come back?"

"He's been in there for hours already! How long does it take to steal three stupid triangles?"

"Hush sisters, here he comes..."

Valtor casually walked out of the Temple of Time empty-handed. The three girls who had been waiting for him stood confused, wondering why he had a smile on his face if he didn't have the Triforce. The girl with the curly hair spoke first. "So? Where is it?"

Valtor laughed, "All in good time, Stormy." He held up one of his hands, a symbol glowing on the back. "Realix rejected me as the rightful holder of the Triforce, so it only gave me a third of it."

"What are you going to do now?" the brunette asked next.

Valtor smirked and put his hands on the girl's shoulders. "Not just me, Darcy. We. The Gerudos are going to regain power of all of Hyrule, and we're going to do it together." He stepped back to look at the three sisters who had supported him through his quest for power. "I have tasks for each of you." The three perked up. "Darcy, go to Kokiri Forest. There's a sage there. Eliminate her."

Darcy grinned, "I'll fill the forest with dark monsters! Those Kokiri dweebs will be too scared to fight back!" She smirked before she bounded off to her destination.

"Stormy," Valtor addressed next. "Death Mountain has been dormant for too long. Can you do something about that?"

"Of course, Valtor!" Stormy assured him. "What about those ogre losers?"

Valtor shrugged, "I don't care what happens to them. My business is with the royalties, and they have no such thing in their primitive race."

Stormy cackled evilly, "Then I'll bring them with me! I bet they'd love to see an active volcano first hand!" She dashed off faster than her sister did. The only two left were Valtor and the silver-haired witch.

Valtor walked up to her, "I thought you would have been more concerned by my lack of the Triforce."

"I trust you," Icy said nonchalantly. "That's what you're doing, right? Finding the other two pieces?"

"You know me too well, Icy," Valtor laughed.

"So what am I doing?" the ice witch asked.

"I want Zora's Domain completely frozen. Make sure the Zora Princess is the last one. I want her to see the agony of the merpeople as they lose all sense of feeling."

Icy grinned. Just the assignment she wanted. She began to head off before turning around and asking Valtor one more question. "Lord Valtor, which piece of the Triforce were you given?"

He gestured to the mark on his hand. "Power, as would be expected by one of the Gerudos."

Icy waltzed back over and stopped in front of him. "Lord Valtor, you must have much power now," she started, "and since you have been given so much, you must have a bit to spare for your favorite witch..."

Valtor smirked, "You want me to lend you some off my power? You don't think you could freeze the domain on your own?" he challenged her.

"The faster I freeze the domain, the faster we can release _him_," she reminded him with a devious smile.

Valtor rubbed his chin in thought before closing his eyes and laying his hands on Icy's shoulders. "By the Triforce's power, I grant you disenchantment magic. Use it in your plaguing of Zora's Domain," he recited while power flowed into her.

"Thank you, Valtor," she said, bowing. The disenchanted ice witch flew off on her new power to set to work on Zora's domain.

Valtor shook his head as he walked back to the castle. "All of Hyrule will be mine. It was too easy." He laughed evilly as he set to work on remodeling Hyrule Castle for his own purposes.

* * *

Darcy walked over the rope bridge leading to Kokiri Forest. "What a loser race," she laughed before walking through the forest entrance. Just as she expected, a bunch of green-clad forest children were running around and doing other stupid stuff. One of them was tending to plants. What on earth? Oh well, it wasn't her business how these people wasted their lives. She held out her hands and murmured a few words about monsters and darkness. From out of the ground grew monstrous plants, targeting the small kids and attempting to devour them. She cackled as the kids frantically ran around trying to avoid their doom when she noticed two of them trying to escape into another part of the forest. "Looks like I'm going to need the heavy artillery for those two!" she laughed. "Moblin army! Arise!" she yelled. Beasts rose from the ground and followed the two Kokiri into the Lost Woods. "I'll tell Valtor that they're as good as dead! Then I'll be his favorite!" she grinned before running back to Gerudo Valley.

* * *

"Flora, why are we running?" Riven huffed as he and Flora dashed through the Lost Woods.

Flora looked at him gravely, "It's the Forest Temple! Can't you feel it? It's the same feeling I had when the Great Deku Tree died. There's a curse, and I'm going to break it!"

Riven grabbed her arm to stop her. "Break a curse? Flora, you can't! It's too dangerous!"

Flora pulled away and looked Riven right in the eyes. "I don't understand why I feel the way that I do, but I think it's my destiny to break the curse. You have to accept that," she said sternly.

"Then I'm breaking it with you!" Riven decided.

"No!" Flora put her arm out to stop him from running. "I need to break the curse by myself. If you want to help, you can stand guard and make sure no monsters enter the Sacred Forest Meadow," she told him.

Riven was about to retort angrily, but decided against it and slowly nodded, "I trust you, Flora. I just don't want you to get hurt,"

Flora smiled, "I'll be fine. I don't like getting angry with you, but I know that this is my purpose for living. I don't want to lose you before you find yours," she smiled before heading deeper into the forest.

"My purpose..." Riven murmured before standing guard near one of the Lost Woods pathways. "My purpose is to protect you, Flora."

* * *

Stormy flew up to the very top of Death Mountain and raised her arms, storm clouds materializing around her. She spun her arms around, and the clouds became a cyclone, shaking the volcano to its fiery core. "Just a little more, and Valtor will know that I'm his strongest witch!" Stormy threw her arms down, and the clouds flew down into the volcano, disrupting its equilibrium and causing it to rumble even more. She peered down and saw the magma rising inside. "Only a matter of time before Death Mountain blows its top! Wait until Valtor hears this!" she grinned before sliding down the mountain to return to Gerudo Valley.

* * *

"Big Brother?" What are we going to do?" the Gorons asked their leader.

Knut addressed them gravely, "We will need to do everything in our power to stop the volcano. Its power fuels the dragon within, and if it escapes, it will kill all living things, burning them to a crisp, even us!"

The Gorons gasped, and Knut waved his arms to calm them down. "The strongest of us will go in and they to restrain the volcano for as long as we can! We must not let the dragon out!" The other Gorons nodded and followed Knut into the rumbling Earth Temple.

* * *

Icy grinned as she made it to Lake Hylia. Sitting right where he was last time, was her beloved Tritannus. She had met him on a mission from Valtor in Lake Hylia, and they saw each other there often, away from the eyes of the merpeople and the Gerudos. She lowered down next to him and asked, "What's wrong this time?"

Tritannus smiled weakly at Icy, before alerting her, "They found Aisha. My parents are gushing over her again. I am so done with them!" he yelled in frustration before Icy tried to soothe him.

"I brought you something," she grinned before holding out a glowing hand. "It's disenchantment power from Valtor."

Tritannus looked at her glowing green hand for a while, taking in the magnitude of the gift she was giving him. With this power, he could finally surpass his parents and take over Zora's Domain. He could rule on his own! He looked back at Icy, who was still smiling at him. He smiled back and reached for her hand to obtain the power.

"Gerudo witch!" a small voice yelled. Out from the passageway to Zora's domain swam out Princess Aisha, going to see her cousin. "Tritannus! Look out!"

Tritannus looked back at his cousin, who was preparing to fight. He only smirked, "You're going to be the first one to witness my true power, Aisha!" The merman grabbed Icy's hand and absorbed the power. His blue body began to glow green. It pulsed and writhed as he drew out the full potential from the power. His eyes began to glow red as his build became larger. He was turning into a disenchanted monster.

"You cursed him!" Aisha snarled. "I won't let you get away with this!" she yelled, throwing her boomerang at the witch. Icy only smirked and froze the piece of wood midair. Stunned, Aisha slowed down, giving Tritannus the opportunity to strike. He lunged at her, catching her off-guard. He tackled her and held her arms behind her back so she couldn't fight. "Let me go!" she yelled.

"No can do," Icy snickered, "You'd miss all the fun!" Flying high above the lake she sent an ice blast through the passageway to Zora's Domain. It exploded when inside, covering the domain in a blanket of snow. The abnormal snow got colder, and began to freeze the water solid. Everyone, even the king and queen, was trapped beneath the ice. The only water-dwellers left were Aisha and the mutated Tritannus. Icy turned to the girl and cackled. "Your precious family is frozen in there, and you couldn't do anything to help them! You're worthless!"

Aisha squirmed, trying to break free, but Tritannus's mutant powers were too strong for her. He laughed and threw her over to the island, where she fell limp almost instantly. Icy was sure she was done for, but Tritannus held up a hand. "Let her struggle," he said sadistically before the young princess stirred. She used her hands to push herself up to her knees, and from there she shakily stood up. She made an attempt to charge at them before Tritannus motioned, "Now."

Icy blasted the Zora princess with the last of her power, freezing the girl completely solid. Icy caught a glimpse of hopelessness in the princess's eyes before she herself blacked out and fell over from magical exhaustion. Tritannus caught her and brought her back upstream to Gerudo Valley. He set her lifeless body on a cliffside patrol point, knowing that Gerudos would be there to check it soon. They would find her and take her to safety. "I'll be waiting for you at the Water Temple, Icy," the mutant said before kissing her cheek and swimming back to Lake Hylia.

* * *

Seven years later, Valtor ruled Hyrule, but he still did not possess all three pieces of the Triforce.

"Have you found any sign of them yet?" Valtor asked the three witches, annoyed.

Stormy spoke up first, "I've looked everywhere, Lord Valtor! The Hylian princess is nowhere to be found!"

"You should be looking harder!" he snapped before turning to Darcy, "And you...any luck with the hero of legend?"

Darcy shook her head, "I'm starting to think it's just that-a legend," she said snarkily.

Valtor narrowed his eyes at the smart-alack of a witch, "If the legend of the Triforce foretold a hero of legend, I would expect you to believe that it is true."

"I'm sorry, Lord Valtor," Darcy apologized. "I will continue my search."

Valtor nodded sternly before turning to the final witch. "Icy..." he addressed.

Icy looked up, trying to mask any fear in her eyes. She could tell by the way he looked at her that he knew she had been slacking off. "Yes, Lord Valtor?" she asked quietly.

"Have you found that traitor yet?" he asked her. "Or were you too busy hanging around the lake too find her?" he accused.

Icy looked down at her feet, "It won't happen again, Lord Valtor."

"It better not," he said darkly. "If Naboorloom succeeds in leading a rebellion, we may not be able to retain control of Hyrule! Do you understand the urgency of the situation?" he barked at the silver-haired witch.

"Yes Lord Valtor," she said quietly.

"Leave my presence," he told the three as he spun around and pounded a few keys on his elegant pipe organ. They did as he said, returning to their searches.

* * *

During those seven years not one of the three tribes had any progress. Flora had not exited the Forest Temple for seven years, and Riven had stayed in the Lost Woods, determined to stop any intruder that came his way. The Gorons had held off the volcanic eruption as long as they could, but they were realizing that their efforts were falling short of succeeding. It wouldn't be much longer before the volcano blew its top. "Knut knows we need help," the Goron leader prayed. "Great Golden Goddesses, help us, so that the world you created is not destroyed..."

* * *

Fairy wings beat through the air as a teenage girl zipped towards Lake Hylia. She had vines wrapped around her legs, and her skirt was made of leaves. Adorned in her purple-streaked, blonde hair was a pink rose. She held her hand up to it and sighed. "If this fails, then life as we know it may cease." She fluttered down to the island in the middle of the lake where the Zora princess remained frozen for seven years. She had aged considerably, subconsciously using her own magic power to expand the ice. "The sage," the fairy murmured as she waved her hands over the ice, sprinkling dust over it. The ice began to melt, and Aisha blinked for the first time in seven years.

Once she was fully freed, she looked up to the fairy. "I am in your debt for saving me," she said before the fairy raised her hand.

"This isn't the time to worry about such things. The Water Temple has been cursed by Tritannus, and you have the power to stop him," she sternly told the princess. "Go to the Water Temple, and wait for help. I will be sending someone," she said before turning and taking off.

Aisha had so many questions to ask the strange fairy, but once she saw her leaving, she figured she only had time for one. "Who are you?" she yelled out after the girl.

The fairy stopped midair and turned to face the princess. "I am the last of the Earth Varies. I am Lithia."

**A/N: *Blows trumpet* This was officially the longest chapter! I wrote most of it during a long car ride, and I had so much material floating around, it turned out much longer than I had anticipated. I think my notorious shipper side showed a bit in this chapter...**

**If there was one thing I felt Ocarina of Time lacked, it would be an adequate description of what happened during the seven years of time that the hero was in the Sacred Realm. I wouldn't call this chapter an adequate description either, but it got the job done. Next time, Timmy wakes up and sees Hyrule in a totally different light! Feel free to leave a review! Daisy out!**


End file.
